Hawkins D. James
; Null Squad |ocupation = |epithet = }} |jva = Unknown |eva = |extra1 = |devil fruit = }} }} Commodore Hawkins D. James (ホーキンス・D・ジェームズ, Hōkinsu D. Jēmuzu) known to most people simply as Jim Hawkins, is a hailing from the Gosa Village in the Konomi Islands. One of the youngest to achieve the rank of Commodore, he has been raising eyebrows throughout the Marine ranks due to his exceptional combat abilities. Many have compared his battle prowess with that of in his youth and great things are expected from him in the future. Previously stationed at under the direct command of Vice-Admiral Morgan D. Henry, he is currently a member of the Null Squad, a task-force leading the hunt for the group known as the Jinchūriki, headed by Xanxus. His current partner in the organization is former agent, Aria Black, with their current target being the Gol D. Cade. He ate the Uchi Uchi no Mi, a highly potent -type that makes him a Shatter-Man. A childhood friend of the Jet, sharing a brotherly bond until the death of Reina, another friend of theirs and the object of both their affections. Since then Jim has dedicated himself to discovering the reason behind why Reina had to die and being unable to be close to anything that reminded him of her, broke off his friendship with Jet. It was in the pursuit of this very quest that he became acquainted with Eustass D. Sid, as he thought that his parents' deaths might be somehow linked to Reina's. Appearance Jim is a tall young man on the verge of reaching the peak of his physical fitness. Decently built with a well toned body, Jim has the physique of a natural athlete. Some might say he is slightly lean for his age but this is mostly due to his height that makes him look more lean than he really is. As such he best resembles a long distance runner, being tall, lithe, and trim. He is considered by quite a few members of the fairer sex to be a handsome man, and to have a very serene appearance. He is fair skinned with slightly sharp features and has a certain grace about himself. Short black hair with two long locks frame his angular face on both sides. He has onyx eyes and fair skin. Before the time-skip he was normally seen wearing a white long-sleeved shirt and dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees. He also wore a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carries his sword. He sometimes used to wear a sleeveless dark grey shirt instead of the long-sleeved white one. On his arms he normally wears either dark colored arm guards or has bandages on his wrists, under which he wears special bracelets which have special sealing spells on them. He also wore a cloak with this. After the time-skip he started wearing a grey high-collared short-sleeved shirt with a zipper which he sometimes keeps down to mid-chest or sometimes fully zipped up. He also wears blue wrist warmers. A red and white fan symbol is present on the back of his shirt. Over these he wears black robes with a belt sash around his waist. As a child he had a slightly different appearance, being short, with short, piky hair. He wore a long sleeved blue uniform with metal plating on the part that reached the back of his hands, as well as a blue jacket with an orange collar and trimmings. The jacket was fastened to the rest of the outfit by two buttons on the collar. He also wore a white belt, sandals on hi feet, and a pair of goggles with orange lens connected to ear protectors. These goggles were the most distinctive part of his appearance as he was always seen wearing them up until the death of Reina. After her death he stopped wearing the goggles, leaving them at her grave and started growing out his hair a little. His clothing also changed to a set of simple shorts and short-sleeved shirt in dark colors. Gallery Personality Over the years Jim's personality has undergone a number of changes, as events have unfolded around him that have rocked the very foundations of his life. In his youth, he was an optimist, always smiling, always finding a silver lining in every situation, no matter how dark the clouds gathering around them might be. He was fearless, foolhardy and always had a skip in his step. Nothing could dampen his mood and very often his mere presence was enough to cheer people up. He was known to dream big, such as one day wanting to become a Marine Admiral and fighting for true justice. He was always cracking jokes, and though his jokes were always pathetically lame and most often not very funny, they still got people smiling and even laughing due to the enthusiasm with which he told them. He was also very kind, always helping others out, always very polite in his mannerisms. He had a particular love for rabbits, and he even had one as a pet for many years. The essence of his personality in those days was his relationship with his two closest friends, Jet and Reina. He shared everything with them, and trusted them with every secret. While Jet was the brother he never had, Reina was the best friend he could share everything with. So it was not very surprising for those he knew him that he changed completely when Reina died. Her death drove a wedge between him and Jet and at a time when he needed his friend the most, his grief pushed away the only one he had left. He became withdrawn and quiet, the enthusiastic hyperactivity that everyone associated with him was gone. Vice Admiral Barbossa later commented that this was the point when he grew up, learning of the harshness and brutality of life well before it was his time to do so and loosing his childhood in the process. He is now a much more reserved and withdrawn of a person. Gone is the wide smile that seemed to be plastered to his face as a kid, replaced by a stoic, uncaring expression whose cover is rarely breached by a smile. He is much more serious, having almost completely forgotten his childhood philosophy of taking joy in the little things, enjoying the little victories. But despite loosing his cheerful nature he has still retained in some part his kind, helpful nature. This can be seen in the fact that he abhors the concept of " " that is followed by and believes the ruthlessness with which the former Admiral goes about in his pursuit of justice is not the right way to deliver justice. His own form of Justice is much more moral and complex, as it often involves letting pirates go loose if he thinks that they are actually doing something that is right. Having had to see Reina die in his arms, he greatly respects life and has vowed never to take a life, no matter what the cost. He will go to great lengths to prevent any unnecessary loss of life in his presence, even if it is a pirate whose life he is saving. An example of this tendency of his was when he jumped onto a sinking ship to save the life of two pirates who were stuck on board, though being a Devil Fruit user, he could easily have drowned and died in the process. But he is willing to put even his life on the line in his pursuit of protecting life. His personality is riddled with a number of idiosyncrasies, which are in contrast with his serious nature. First is his love for rabbits, something he shared with Reina, the first one that they took on as a pet is still alive and in his care. Another is his habit of singing songs to himself, most often pirate songs, which is rather ironic, considering his job as a Marine is to hunt down pirates. This has gotten him into trouble at times, such as when he arrived at G-9 for the first time. He was singing the famous pirate song which lead Rear-Admiral Selene to mistake him for a pirate and resulted in her attacking him. Relationships Reina Jim cared deeply for Reina and was very much in love with her. He was the most happy when Reina was alive and her death sent him into a state of mourning from which he has never really manager to recover. She is responsible for many of his personality traits, such as his love fro rabbits and his tendency to sing songs at the weirdest of times. The two of them took in a rabbit when they were young, and though Jim only tagged along in looking after the animal as a means to spend more time with Reina, he slowly started to see what drew Reina to the furry creature and developed a liking for it as well. When she died Jim's personality underwent a drastic change. For the first few months after her death he completely shut himself off from the world, become more and more introverted. It was as if his spirit died with her. When he did recover he was a changed man. Within a few months he seemed to have aged decades, the innocent brashness of youth gone, replaced with a maturity and seriousness that was unlike him. He moved on with one purpose, to fulfill every dream that Reina had left behind unfulfilled. Her dream to become to travel the world became his dream, and he vowed to became so strong that he would never again feel as powerless as he had felt when Reina died. He also picked up on her habit of singing pirate songs, as a way to remember her and always keep her in his heart. To this day he has not stopped loving her and while Jet has managed to move on from her loss, Jim has been unable to do so. He still has nightmares of her dying in his arms, and often wakes up in the middle of the night, covered in cold sweat and shivering from head to toe. Jet Jim and Jet share a complex and highly convoluted relationship. Best of friends as children, for a small time they were rivals for the affections of Reina, with a sense of deep animosity developing between them after her death. Ultear Allies Selene Enemies Aisa Himegami Jim first met Aisa while hunting for the Gold Pirates in . The two of them did not meet under the best of circumstances, and the then Cipher Pol agent even tried to kill Jim when she thought that he was the one responsible for the death of Nanashi, the World Noble she was tracking. But despite her attempts to kill him he was willing to stick out for her upon learning of her position within the World Government. But when he later heard of intentions to help Nanashi escape, he engaged her in battle and ruthlessly beat her to the verge of death. He now thinks of her as a betrayer and not even worthy of his time, and has stated that if he ever runs into her then he will bring her to justice as a deserving a deserter and a pirate. Abilities and Powers Jim is a uniquely skilled combatant, possessing not only tremendous abilities, but also having the powers of a highly versatile Devil Fruit at his disposal and is also a highly skilled swordsman. A testament to his skill is the fact that he was appointed to the Null Squad, a special Marine unit whose members were handpicked to hunt down the members of the group known as the Jinchūriki. This selection was not just due to his combat abilities, but also due his reputation as a keep observer and a skilled strategist. Though he might be a Commodore, he has shown himself to possess the combat abilities of a higher ranked officer, as shown by his clash with Rear-Admiral Selene, who attacked him upon his arrival at the G-9 base, mistaking him for a pirate. Not only was he able to hold his own against his superior, despite her powers, but he even managed to put her on the back foot for a while. He is highly perceptive and analytic, capable of putting together information and drawing highly insightful and most often correct conclusions from them. In combat he needs only a little time to study his opponent's fighting style and adapt his own style to best suit the opponent in question. He can also find weaknesses in people's fighting style and exactly how to exploit that weakness for his own advantage. He is also a skilled tactician and has great battle awareness, capable of keeping track of not just his, but the fights of others around him as well. Even while fighting, he is aware of other fights taking place around him so that if he has to fight an opponent who was engaged in combat in his vicinity then he would already be aware of how that person fights. As a marine Commodore he has the command over lower-ranked marines and can even "convince" fellow commodores to follow his orders due to his overpowering personality. He is also very knowledgeable of the inner workings of the and more specifically the Marines. He is also highly manipulative, as evident by the fact that he managed to get in the good graces of Kratos, a member of the Bigfoot race that is so discriminated against by the World Government, and managed to get him enrolled in the Marine academy, all by saying the right words to the right people and pulling the right strings. Physical Abilities Jim's raw physical strength is simply monstrous. As a ten year old his great strength and fighting aptitude caught the eye of Vice-Admiral Barbossa and this one of the reasons that convinced the marine to accept the boy as his subordinate. Since then his strength has exponentially increased and he can now destroy whole buildings with nothing but his hands. He was shown to be able to block a direct punch from a and even momentarily push back the much larger adversary with nothing but his raw strength. He was even attacked by the pirate Captain while in his beefed up form and was able to deflect the pirate's punches without much effort. He is also a very resilient and hardy fighter, capable of taking great punishment, as was shown when he receives a Haki enforced punch from Vice-Admiral Barbossa that sent him crashing right through a huge boulder which then collapsed on top of him and he stepped out with minimal injuries only moments later. His vitality is also very strong, as evident by his ability to recover from injuries at a much faster rate than a normal person and any injuries he receives normally heal at a heightened rate. Jim also possesses great speed and agility. His reflexes are lightning fast and his reaction time is such that he can avoid and block most attacks, as long as the attacks themselves are not faster than him. By making use of his devil fruit's powers, he can achieve even greater speeds than normal. Swordsmanship Jim is an extremely skilled master swordsman, capable of holding his own against multiple pirates with ease. Having received training in the ways of the sword from a exiled Samurai from the , his skills with the blade are formidable. As a swordsman he is capable of adapting quickly to varying situations and has trained himself to become ambidextrous so as to make himself more versatile. His fighting style consists of graceful and quick movements and he prefers finishing his fights quickly rather than dragging them on. He is capable of keeping track of multiple opponents or a single opponent with multiple blades and effectively withstanding their attacks. *'Ryōdan' (両断, "Bisection"): An extremely powerful kendō technique where Jim brings all of his monstrous strength down to bear on his opponent through a vertical cleaving strike. By gripping his swords with both hands he can greatly increase the amount of power behind the strike and he can easily split an opponent down the middle. He used this technique to finish off Gol D. Cade and it was only Cade's powers that saved him from certain death. Since then Jim has started using Haki to supplement his swordsmanship so that he can now he can use this technique inflict damage on Logia devil fruit users as well. Devil Fruit :Main Page: Uchi Uchi no Mi Jim is the user of a Devil Fruit known as the Uchi Uchi no Mi, which allows him to shatter or break anything he touches into a number of tiny pieces. It doesn't just allow Jim to break physical objects, but he can do so for things that one would not normally assume to be 'breakable', such as fire or even the air itself. What makes the fruit especially dangerous is its ability to make use of its "breaking" powers even in its most obscure meanings. As such, the power can also be used to free the user from all binding effects, whether they'd be physical or spiritual, almost instantly. Should the user suffer from a technique that is intangible, he can use the power of the fruit to break that influence, effectively rendering them almost impervious to any kind of damage. Jim has come up with a number of ways in which he can use the powers of the fruit to do things that make people think that he might have some other hidden abilities as well, such as creating lightning or greatly increasing his speed. Uchi broken building.PNG|The devastating power of the Uchi Uchi no Mi. Kaminari Kenchi.jpg|Jim creates lightning. Haki :Further information: Haoshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Weapon Jim uses a Chōkuto, the Akatsuki, an grade sword. The sword, with its jet black sheath and guard-less hilt, is one of the twenty-one finest katanas in the world and is known for its immense durability and unnatural sharpness. It is said Jim faced off against captain in order to gain possession of the blade. The blade is said to tremendously augment its wielder's strength and the destructive powers of the user are greatly increased. Its durability is by far its greatest attribute and it was stated by Tashigi that its durability is easily in the league of the twelve Saijo O Wazamono. Another specialty of the blade is that due to the nature of the metal with which it was made it does not rust, neither does it ever loose its sharpness. Due to this same material's unique properties it is lighter, stronger, and sharper than most blades. The blade's amazing durability make it possible for Jim to use his Devil Fruit's powers via the blade, as an ordinary blade would most probably fall apart under the effects of his powers. History Major Battles Trivia Category:Male Category:Marine Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Commodore Category:Human Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Swordsmen Category:Jet'ika Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Will of D.